El Faraón Turco
by lovenaraku
Summary: El hanyou oscuro del sengoku descubre una vida pasada... Sesshomaru y una miko lo ayudaran a comprenderlo y alquien conquistara su corazon. Advertencia: Lemon
1. Capitulo I

Capitulo I

No muy lejos del castillo del antiguo terrateniente Kagewaki…

-Naraku! Prepárate para morir!

- Inuyasha, tus técnicas son inútiles contra mi… tu solo no podrás.

- Eso es lo que voz crees, vengare a mis amigos y a kikyou

- Como podes seguir interesado en ese cadáver… esos sentimientos humanos, sin importar cuanto viva, jamás los entenderé. Shide! (muere)- Grita confiado lanzando sus tentáculos por toda el área dificultando el ataque del hanyou de cabellos plateados. Mientras evita que Inuyasha se acerque, Naraku llama a Kagura.

- Kagura, se útil y encárgate de esta bestia- Kagura dudosa comienza la batalla.

Naraku se aleja de la zona para acabar con su mayor preocupación, Kagome. Había utilizado hace unos días una marioneta para que tomara forma de Kikyou y que valla a consolar a Inuyasha así Kagome se entristecería y la alejaría de su protector. Efectivamente había funcionado ya que gracias al espejo de Kanna podía ver como, desarmada, caminaba por un bosque no muy lejano de donde se encontraba la aldea de Kaede.

Al llegar puede sentir la presencia de humanos de la región, los cuales no les dio importancia, la presencia de su presa...Kagome, e incluso se había percatado de la extraña mascota del Lord de las tierras occidentales, sesshomaru. A un así no le dio importancia ya que Sesshomaru se encontraba amenazando a Totosai.

Tomo la forma de Hitomi Kagewaki y se acerco a la zona. La podía ver, se encontraba triste viendo el arbol sagrado, no le dio pena ya que sus sentimientos habían sido eliminados al expulsar a Akago.

-Naraku! No creas que no me di cuenta de tu presencia. Tu maldad se siente desde kilómetros a distancia.

-¿Y por que no me atacas, miko? ¿Acaso será que tu querido Inuyasha no esta a tu lado para darte valentía?

-Calla! – Tomando su arco en dirección a Naraku.

-No juegues niña – Enojándose, comenzó a distribuir su malaria (veneno) por toda la zona lo cual afecto un poco a Kagome, pero esta no se rendía tan fácilmente. Esta decidió huir para que Naraku se alejara lo mas posible de la aldea y que ningún ser querido saliera herido - ¿A dónde crees que vas? – El oscuro hanyou ya se estaba enojando, acaso esa mocosa ¿se burlaba?, no lo iba a permitir. La persigue hasta encontrarla cerca de un poso – Jaja, esto si que no me lo esperaba, ¿pretendes ocultarte en un poso?

-…. – Kagome ya estaba en peligro, seguramente una flecha lo afectaría pero si se tiraba al poso, Naraku la seguiría ya que el poseía fragmentos de la Yicon no Tama, hasta que algo la distrajo – Naraku, estas brillando –

-Que estupideces dices, per- El noto que su cuerpo resplandecía un tono amarillo, casi dorado – Debe ser la perla, acaso la purificaste?

-No, no la he tocado además deberías saber que la perla purificada es rosa y no amarilla – Dejando en ridículo a Naraku.

-¡Que demonios! – Su brillo iba en aumento, que incluso su kimono parecía desaparecer, su preocupación provoco que no se percatara de la presencia de Sesshomaru, el cual miraba con curiosidad el estado de Naraku desde unos árboles, hasta que decidió intervenir.

-Jamás vi a un hanyou en tan patética situación, Naraku superaste a mi hermano- En tono irónico pero a su vez sin alejar la vista del Hanyou.

-Sesshomaru Sama ¿Acaso pretende matarme?- Intentando ignorar el resplandor.

-Hey! ¿Se olvidan que estoy acá? – La miko estaba al borde de la histeria, su mayor enemigo estuvo a punto de matarla, y ahora Naraku ¿brilla? Y sesshomaru no ayudaba, al dar un suspiro se da cuenta de que Naraku no es el único que brilla, el poso también. E incluso veía espíritus con el aspecto de las serpientes cazadores de almas salir del mismo.

-Miko! Ese poso es el que Inuyasha y voz usan, ¿por que brilla como yo?- Pregunta un hanyou enfurecido.

-No lo se, y si lo supiera no te lo diría- Brindando una cara de odio.

-Es decir tu palabra no tiene valor ¿verdad? Sesshomaru Sama supongo que usted tampoco sabe.

-No lo se, no me importa, y no único que haces es desacelerar tu muerte – El youkai había tomado a Tokshin, quería matarlo en ese momento.

Del poso surgió un perro demonio dorado, en su cuello yacía un collar azul y dorado. Y en su cabeza un Nemez (tocado a rayas de color lapislázuli y dorado utilizado por los egipcios). Radiaba el resplandor que Naraku llevaba consigo. Sus ojos eran azules y brillaban, los animales tienden a sentir solo un sentimiento, no pueden poseer mas en el mismo momento, su estado actual era la ira.

-Genial otro demonio que me quiere matar, ¿alguien mas? Talvez tu querido Inuyasha este por venir, o talvez este muerto – Rió irónicamente ya habiéndose acostumbrado al resplandor.

-Cállate! – La miko estaba triste, enojada, preocupada y ahora asustada, ese canino radiaba un gran enojo.

-… Nos haz abandonado ¿Por qué? , volverás a tu tierra y reinaras como el faraón que debes ser –

Anuncia el perro demonio, Kagome escuchaba atentamente pero a un así no entendía ¿Faraón?, por el resplandor eso debería estar relacionado a Naraku. El youkai del Occidente, solo escuchaba pero no decía nada, e incluso parecía temerle al perro. Mientras que Naraku estaba más que desconcentrado.

-¿Fara cuanto? – Replica un inocente hanyou.

-Faraón!, ¿no sabes lo que es? – El hanyou y el youkai se miraron, además de darse miradas asesinas parecía que ninguno de los dos sabia que era un faraón- Un faraón es como un emperador, la diferencia es que faraón es propio del antiguo Egipto- Si lo pensaba bien, los estudios del 1 año de secundaria habían servido de algo después de todo.

-¿Antiguo Egipto?- Naraku de verdad se sentía un inútil, el ideaba constantemente técnicas las cuales nunca fallaban, era un hanyou muy inteligente algo que llamaba la atención de Sesshomaru.

-El antiguo Egipto es un- fue interrumpida

-No estorbáis, dejéis al faraón en paz, me los llevareis a todos si hace falta – El demonio perro lanzo unos lazos color azul los cuales tomaron de los pies a Kagome tirandola dentro del poso. Otros lazos intentaban capturar a sesshomaru, pero este los evadía con facilidad hasta verse atrapado en ellos, Sesshomaru pudo ver con algo de dificultad que Naraku estaba completamente envuelto en esos lazos, no se movía y lo peor es que no respiraba ¿lo peor? Ja lo mejor, Naraku era su enemigo si no respiraba era mejor para el, pero algo muy dentro de el se preocupaba. Naraku parecía una momia. Ya no podía mas esos lazos los cuales se clavaban en su blanca tez eran mas fuertes que el, se dejo llevar por los mismos. Hasta desaparecer.

La miko, el Lord de las tierras occidentales y el hanyou habían desaparecido. Su esencia no estaba, la maldad de Naraku parecía haberse esfumado del sengoku.

Un poco mas lejos del lugar…

-Kase no Kisu! – El viento cortante salio disparado hacia la dama de los vientos destruyéndola por completo. A un siendo una parte de Naraku, ella era débil comparativamente… pero algo muy en su interior indicaba su libertad, no sentía conexión con Naraku.

-Por fin soy libre – alcanzo a decir la mujer.

Inuyasha luego de una larga batalla, decide ir a ver a Kagome, recordaba su triste mirada cuando kikyou vino. Kagome sabia muy bien que Inuyasha había elegido desde hace mucho a Kikyou, pero sentía pena por su condición. Además podría haber corrido peligro desde que Naraku se había ido.


	2. Capitulo II

Capitulo II

Atravesando el océano Pacifico y parte del índico en medio de un continente desconocido, un youkai y miko son arrojados al desierto.

No despertaron hasta el dia siguiente…

-Miko, levantante- Dice Sesshomaru.

-….- Luego de haber abierto los ojos y recibir arena como consecuencia del viento decide volver a cerrarlos, pero a un asi se levanta - ¿Dónde estamos?

-Esperaba que voz me dijeras – en un tono frío y ¿preocupado?

Kagome observo el lugar; arena, alguna que otra serpiente, y sin rastro de sociedad – Seguramente un desierto-

-Increíble superastes la inteligencia de Inuyasha ¡Ya me di cuenta que es un desierto! No podes ser mas especifica, voz e Inuyasha pasaban por el poso, a este lugar solían llegar?

-No, jamás. Siempre que pasábamos llegábamos a mi época es decir la época moderna del Japón donde los youkais y hanyous no existen. Pero…. Ese demonio que nos trajo-

-Desapareció-

-¿Así como así?

-No hay rastro de el, continua.

-Bueno ese demonio dijo que Naraku, supongo yo, era un Faraón. Es decir si estamos en desierto y los faraones son de Egipto… debemos estar en el desierto del Sahara y en la época antigua del Egipto.

-¿Son las mismas épocas?-

-No entiendo tu pregunta –

-Si la época del Japón en la que vivo es la misma época de Egipto.

-Según los libros de historia de mi época, el sengoku, incas y egipcios vivieron en la misma época. Pero nunca tuvieron contacto.

-Entiendo – Dando la vuelta y alejándose

-¿A dónde vas? No me dejes sola! – acercándose a Sesshomaru

-¿Que te ocurre miko? Enfrentas demonios pero ¿no podes estar sola en un desierto?-

-Déjame seguirte hasta ver gente, por favor – mostrando una cara de puchero que a Sesshomaru le molesto, pero ignoro. La dejo seguirlo, su calida presencia le recordaba a Rin. Y si lo pensaba bien Rin no estaba con el, estaba con Jacken y Ah Hun, ella estará bien, su mayor enemigo, Naraku, no estaba en el sengoku. Solo tenia que preocuparse de destruir a Naraku y volver a su época.

-¿En que piensas?

-Nada-

-¿Nunca hablas? Es que Rin no te dice nada, o ¿te hace preguntas?

-A penas hicimos 30 pasos y me haces preguntas, Rin espera por lo menos a que se haga de noche.

-Yo soy de hablar mucho –

-¿Lo hace Inuyasha?-

-No habla mucho, tengo que insistirle yo-

-… - El youkai de cabellos plateados ignoro el comentario y siguió el camino con Kagome a su lado.

Luego de 2 días de camino vieron una pirámide…

-¿Que es eso?-

-Una pirámide, ahí es donde se enterraban a los faraones, solo a algunos, y se guardaban sus pertenencias. Dentro seguramente hay oro, estatuas, armas y trampas. Dicen que es difícil entrar y salir con vida.

-¿Y Como se sabe de esa leyenda si nadie sale con vida? – dándole una sonrisa irónica y graciosa algo que sorprendió a Kagome, jamás había visto sonreír al Youkai, ya que siempre que se encontraba con el era por un simple encuentro con la muerte.

-… - Kagome se quedo callada, el tenia razón. Para saber de esa leyenda quiere decir que alguien tuvo que sobrevivir y quien podría ser? Un profanador de tumbas? Un esclavo que se quedo encerrado? Un faraón? No un faraón no podía ser ya que solo se los metían en las pirámides una vez muertos… o eso creía.

-No te quedes atrás humana

-Mi nombre es kagome, que te quede claro-

-…-

Unos kilómetros mas al norte…

-Suéltenme desgraciados!- replicaba un hanyou enojado- ya conocerán mi malaria- Soltando su veneno, pero lo único que hizo fue desintegrarlos, las estatuas doradas las cuales tenían formas humanas y animales se regeneraron y agarraron al hanyou con mas fuerza – Que pretenden?!

-No lo recuerda mi señor? – dice con dulzura una de las estatuas, sus ojos lapislázuli reflejaban tristeza pero compasión – Usted reencarnó antes de tiempo y su presencia desapareció de Egipto.

-¿Que quiere decir?-

-Usted antes fue nuestro faraón, misteriosamente comenzó a desparecer… luego de medio siglo descubrimos que había reencarnado en el Japón, lo traemos de nuevo a su imperio para que termine de gobernar-

-Y para eso me deben ¿matar?!- Intentando soltarse nuevamente, mientras que sus tentáculos luchaban contra algunas de las estatuillas. Hasta darse cuenta de que algunas de ellas estaban cubriéndolo de una tela, ¿seda? – ¿que me hacen?

-Se ha olvidado de vosotros, mientras no nos recuerde deberá estar encerrado – Su voz compasiva se había transformado en una amenazante.

-Bakas! – Sus tentáculos se habían distribuido por toda la zona, pero fue en vano, no tuvieron efecto alguno - ¿Cómo es posible?- El hanyou oscuro se encontraba débil y avergonzado, jamás se había sentido tan vulnerable. Recordaba que la única persona que lo debilitaba era Kikyou…

-Señor cálmese o le dolerá – Las estatuas doradas lo inmovilizaron y lo cubrieron todo. Una dama, Osiris, se acerco al mismo le dio un beso en su frente y le dirigió las manos de Naraku al pecho acompañado por unas varas de oro y azules. Lo encerraron en un sarcófago, el cual se encontraba en el suelo de una amplia habitación.

Mientras tanto…

-A este ritmo no vamos a llegar a ningún lado- repuchaba cierta miko.

-Deberías agradecerme que acepte tu compañía, mejor quédate callada-

-No deberías ser tan tosco- Sintió la presencia de la perla de Yicon, pero no podía percibir si estaba purificada o maligna. Como si su habilidad se viera bloqueada.

-Que ocurre por que no avanzas?

-Siento la presencia de la perla de Yicon, debe ser Naraku –

-También siento la malicia de ese engendro pero no lo veo-

-En esa dirección –

Ambos tomaron el camino del norte hasta encontrarse con un templo gigante, el cual se encontraba en mal estado…


	3. Capitulo III

Capitulo III

-Creo haber visto ese templo anteriormente-

-Que hay adentro?

-No lo se, pero la perla la siento y estoy segura que se encuentra ahí-

-Entonces no mas palabras – El lord del occidente se introdujo en la mazmorra de oscuridad del desierto, no podía ver nada debido a la falta de luz la cual desaprecia a medida que avanzaban, por eso decidieron usar una varilla y prender fuego, algo muy fácil para el Youkai.

Comenzaron a avanzar en dirección que indicaba la miko. Sesshomaru solo sentía la presencia del hanyou lo cual no ayudaba ya que la misma estaba dispersa por todo el templo y tardaría horas en encontrarlo. En cambio kagome ya tenía experiencia en encontrar los fragmentos, así que no fue tan difícil.

Siguieron el curso hasta encontrarse en una habitación, la misma tenia luz propia. En el centro de la habitación había un sarcófago y en las 4 esquinas había estatuas idénticas al perro que los había atrapado y arrastrado hasta el desierto.

-No siento la perla-

-Nos trajiste aquí y no la sentís?

-En seguida que entre a este lugar la perdí

-Eres una inútil

-No me trates así!

El grito de Kagome despertó a las estatuas, sus ojos brillaron en rojo y comenzaron a avanzar en dirección a Sesshomaru y Kagome. Estos comenzaron a defenderse. Mientras Sesshomaru evitaba que estas se acerquen con su látigo de veneno, Kagome se desesperaba, sus flechas no surtían efecto como si los perros ya estuvieran purificados.

-Mis flechas no surten efecto!-

-Si me di cuenta cuando comenzastes a huir – saco a Tokshin decidió a contraatacar pero fallo, sus técnicas no surtían efecto. Estas estatuas si eran un verdadero enemigo, sus armas hirieron la armadura de Sesshomaru y destruyeron parte del uniforme de Kagome. La miko quiso huir y corrió en dirección opuesta la salida, equivocada quiso volver pero dos de las estatuas, las cuales estaban libres, la aprisionaron. De la pared surgieron unos ¿murciélagos?

-AAAAAAAAH!- El grito de la miko retumbo en todo el templo, las estatuas retrocedieron y Kagome salio corriendo del templo asustada por las oscuras y molestas aves.

Kagome salio apresurada y asustada del templo quedándose fuera. No se animaba a entrar pero sentía cierta pena por sesshomaru. Se dio cuenta de que esos estorbosos animales seguían persiguiéndola por eso decidió correr no muy lejos de la zona así no perdía rastro de sesshomaru.

-humana inútil – replicó enfurecido sesshomaru, cuyo enojo espantó a los murciélagos que quedaban.

Las 4 estatuas decidieron acabar con el visitante, tomaron sus armas en dirección en pulverizar a Sesshomaru. El youkai, más veloz que ellos, los evadió. Así fue durante largas horas. Las estatuas no tenían energía, no tenían vida pero Sesshomaru si, y comenzó a cansarse hasta no poder mas. Arrodillado en el suelo vio como una luz se acercaba a gran velocidad, se trataba de una técnica de los perros proveniente de su arma. Jamás creyó morir de esa manera…

Hasta que…

Unos tentáculos salieron del sarcófago y lanzaron a los cuatro caninos lejos del lugar. Estos no respondieron…

-Ja! El gran youkai sesshomaru sama necesita de mi ayuda?

-No juegues Naraku – Observo al hanyou ojos escarlata intentar salir del sarcófago- Que ocurre no podes salir – Dijo sonriendo

-No estoy divirtiéndome con las vendas y con estos varillas de color ¡Claro que estoy intentando salir! Sácame de aquí!

-Y que te hace creer que te ayudare

-Talvez sea porque soy el "faraón" – dando una sonrisita victoriosa – y si tengo el control del lugar también debería saber como salir de acá – Sesshomaru puso atención en las palabras de Naraku, aunque Kagome supiera algo y ella era mas confiable, Naraku tenia razón el era el faraón y debía saber algo importante – A menos que te quieras quedar en el desierto, seguramente habrás tragado mucha arena Jaja – soltando su maliciosa risa.

-Lo que mas odio es tu risa, cállate – Sesshomaru se acerco con lentitud, con sus garras destruyo las telas , y tomo de la mano a Naraku para sacarlo, se sorprendió al notar que no traía mucha ropa, solamente una falda como la de Kagome pero blanca, y con detalles en oro… - No traes tu detestable traje de mandril por casualidad?

-Mis técnicas no tienen mucho efecto en este lugar, mucho menos podré convocar mis trajes

-Sos patético

-Patético y el único que talvez sepa como salir

-Talvez? – Tomo a Naraku de los brazos y lo alzo en el aire, ya que al no tener ropa se le dificultaba para amenazarlo – Mas vale que nos saques de aquí, y tal vez retrases tu muerte – Sesshomaru se podía ver reflejado en los ojos rubí del oscuro hanyou, bajo a Naraku – ¿Que hacías en el sarcófago y envuelto en vendas?

-No te incumbe – ignorando los comentarios del youkai decidió tomar camino, pero no pudo el Youkai detenía su camino con el único brazo que tenia – Que ocurre?

-Las estatuas se acercan

Las estatuas se acercaron, pero no atacaban es mas hicieron una reverencia a Naraku

-Eres el faraón, gobiernas sobre ellas

-Si fuera el faraón podía haber evitado que me encerraran en ese sarcófago

-Te encerraron?

-No en realidad me puse las vendas y me encerré solo, es algo que hago a menudo en el templo, ¡Claro que si! Me encerraron, creo que unos espíritus

-Espíritus, demonios, humanos lo que sea si eres el faraón deberías ser inmune

-… - Sesshomaru tenia razón ¿a que se debía tal falta de respeto por parte de esos espíritus que lo habían encerrado- Donde esta la sacerdotisa?

-Kagome? Vio unos murciélagos y salio corriendo

-¿En serio?, no me teme a mi pero si a unas aves?

-No mas charla, tu voz es insoportable – dándole una cara de odio al hanyou, el cual se divertía, le encantaba enojar a sus enemigos de esa forma y mas tener el privilegio de no ser atacado ya que, según había entendido, Sesshomaru necesitaba de su ayuda.


	4. Capitulo IV

Capitulo IV

Las estatuas se volvieron estáticas cuando ambos salieron de la habitación. Al salir se percataron que era de noche. La luna iluminaba gran parte del templo… pero no había rastro de Kagome pero si de algunos murciélagos muertos en el suelo. Caminaron alrededor del templo para buscarla pero nada hasta que …

-al fin salisteis! , Naraku! Prepárate

-Cálmate miko, el nos guiará para salir

-Como podes confiar en el?

-En quien mas podemos confiar? decidme y lo abandono a su suerte

Sesshomaru tenía razón, si Naraku de verdad era un faraón el debería saber la ubicación de la salida.

-Esta bien, pero un intento raro y te purifico!

-Con que?

-Como con que? Con unas de mis flechas sagradas!

-Que no te das cuenta que aunque sea maligno tus flechas no surten efecto en este desierto!

Kagome recordó que sus flechas no tuvieron efecto alguno en las estatuas, pero como Naraku lo sabia?

-A mi también me paso, mis técnicas fueron absorbidas, otras no surtían efecto. Todo ser que estuvo en contacto con la perla de Yicon o algún fragmento, sus poderes no tendrán efecto.

-Como lo sabes?- Pregunto un curioso Youkai

-Me lo dijo un espíritu, creo que su nombre era Osiris, antes de cerrar el sarcófago dijo que no gaste energía en algo inútil. La perla de Yicon posee grandes poderes y energía, de alguna forma la perla es débil al desierto y al templo es decir pierde energía, al igual que cualquier ser que tenga contacto con la misma.

-Déjame entender un espíritu te encerró en un sarcófago, y voz no te podías soltar mientras ella daba su discurso- La sonrisa de Sesshomaru esta vez radiaba victoria, seguridad y principalmente destacaba la vergüenza de Naraku.

-No molestes youkai, mejor sigamos, la ciudad no debe estar lejos-

-¿Ciudad? – Replicaron la miko y youkai al mismo tiempo.

Comenzaron su travesía, luego de varios días de caminar…

-Dijiste que la ciudad no estaba lejos- La miko prácticamente se arrastraba, de vez en cuando se agarraba del fluffy de sesshomaru, algo que lo molestaba – tengo sed

-Deja de quejarte

-Pero soy humana necesito beber algo!

-Que estorbo!

-Naraku y miko cállense!

Hasta que por fin comenzaron a ver civilización… Había de todo, una entrada bastante lujosa con columnas y dibujos los cuales llamaban la atención de sesshomaru, ya que estos mismos tenían dibujos de perros gigantes dando ordenes. Había gente construyendo esculturas y una llamaba la atención un gato gigante pero en vez de cabeza de gato tenia cabeza de hombre. Los esclavos cargaban piedras gigantes en sus espaldas, otros mejor vestidos cargaban jarrones de agua en sus cabezas. Algunos con látigos en sus manos dañaban las espaldas de ciertos esclavos. Había pequeños puestos de comida y frutas. Otros con elegantes vestidos llamaban la atención de Kagome. De verdad una ciudad bastante rara, pero para Naraku muy hermosa. Ver a los humanos sometidos bajo ordenes…

-Notaron, ninguno de los esclavos hablan

-No son como voz – replica cierto youkai sin mirarla

-Que quiere decir eso? – no recibió respuesta, ya que Sesshomaru se detuvo para observar como algunos de los esclavos dibujaban, pintaban y escribían sobre columnas y paredes. Sus símbolos eran llamativos, y muy atractivos. Mientras que Naraku se caminaba libremente por el lugar observando como cada uno trabajaba. E incluso decidió hablarles, estos lo miraban y hacían lo que el decía, pero no hablaban ni respondían su pregunta.

Continúo su búsqueda de alguien con la capacidad de decir algo… Vio que Sesshomaru seguía observando detenidamente, sentado en una piedra, las columnas como si quisiera traducirlos. Algo que se le hacia imposible. Mientras Kagome observaba ciertas baratijas en la tienda…

Naraku continúo y hablaba y cuestionaba el trabajo de todos. Su paciencia estaba al limite ¿acaso nadie hablaba?

-Se les tiene prohibido hablar – dice una joven, su vestimenta indicaba que era una esclava pero su voz parecía de dios

-Por que?

-Son reglas, el que las desobedezca sufrirá la ira de los látigos o la muerte y nadie quiere eso, mi nombre es Samina, el suyo? – de atrás de las columnas, cerca de donde se encontraba sesshomaru, salieron unos guardias con látigos tiraron a la joven en el suelo dispuestos a castigarla

-Se le tiene prohibido hablar con el faraón!- Preparando el látigo

-Que le van a hacer? – Naraku dudo, tanto sadismo podía haber en la mente de un humano?

-Es una esclava, y le hablo sin saber quien era, merece un castigo, no lo cree mi señor?- tomando a la joven de los pelos haciendo que esta llore

-Suéltela

-Per-

-Eh dicho que la suelten, soy el faraón no?, es una orden!

-Si señor – Soltaron a la joven y se fueron.

Samina se encontraba en el suelo todavía, temblaba y tenia miedo. Ocultaba su rostro con el pelo, y la arena le arruinaba el rostro. Algo muy dentro de el le dio pena.

-Ven, levántate – extendiéndole una mano, el cual Samina acepto – soy nuevo acá, voz serás mi guía. Pareces entender lo que sucede.

-Pero usted es el faraón, mi señor, es una infamia que una esclava como yo lo ayude-

-Estas diciendo que desobedecerás mis ordenes? – Naraku le otorgo una mirada asesina y romántica a la vez. Era un hanyou con cierto carácter y adoraba intimidar a sus presas en especial a esa, tenia que admitir era muy bella…

Noto que sus piernas sangraban, lo mas probable sea que la caída provocada por los guardias la hirieran. Le ordeno que lo siguiera. Luego de varias vueltas en la ciudad llego a un palacio grande. Demasiado grande diría, en el cual abundaba el brillo, bastante glamoroso. Supuso que era el palacio del faraón. Su duda se aclaro gracias a la joven que lo seguía detrás.

-Ya habías entrado acá? – Pregunta el hanyou curioso

-No, esta prohibido mi señor. Si nos prohíben hablar imagínese lo que debe ser que una esclava entre al palacio.

-Entiendo, ella viene conmigo – Dijo en dirección a algunos guardias, y sacerdotes los cuales le dieron el paso. Era el faraón no le podían desobedecer.

-Gracias mi señor – Samina le dio una tierna sonrisa el cual Naraku ignoro.

-Sesshomaru!

-por que gritas?

-Perdiste de vista a Naraku!

-Yo? Que no ves que estoy ocupado? además eras voz la que se quejaba de el.

-Ocupado? estas obsesionado con esos jeroglíficos.

-Jeroglíficos?

-Esos dibujos es la escritura del antiguo Egipto, se los llama jeroglíficos. Entenderlos no es nada fácil, y se les paga bastante al que pueda traducirlos.

-… - Sesshomaru estaba impresionado con el comentario histórico de Kagome, le encantaría saber sobre ellos, traducirlos y escribir de ese modo – haremos esto, conoceremos el lugar. Voz harás lo que quieras y yo también. Mañana nos reuniremos acá y nos encargaremos de que Naraku nos guíe a la salida.

-Me parece bien – dándole la espalda a sesshomaru para disfrutar de las tiendas y joyas. Mientras sesshomaru camina por la ciudad, como dijo anteriormente para disfrutarla y tratar de entender mas esos jeroglíficos. Y talvez vea alguna pista para salir de ahí.

Mientras tanto un hanyou se encontraba vendando algunas heridas de la pierna de Samina. Tocaba suavemente la pierna, mientras de vez en cuando la miraba. A un no sabia que le gustaba de aquella niña… tal vez su inocencia o tal vez su timidez… lo excitaba o eso creía.


	5. Capitulo V

Capitulo V

-Señor es hora de su discurso- Había entrado un sacerdote, su vestimenta era blanca y lo cubría totalmente.

-Discurso?

-Si señor, luego de tal viaje debe estar cansado, así que no se preocupe será un discurso corto, y que la servidumbre deje al faraón- dirigiéndose a la joven

-Ella no es servidumbre – su ojos escarlata brillaban con poder, ser el faraón no era tan malo después de todo. Quería usar su poder de distintas formas… chasquear los dedos y que la gente venga y valla cumpliendo sus ordenes. Y el único que puede darle ordenes a la servidumbre era el así que- esta joven es Samina, es mi sirvienta y yo le daré las ordenes, no usted

-Si señor- el sacerdote se fue luego de haber dejado unos pergaminos en una mesa, parecían los pergaminos del monje miroku, la diferencia era que estos tenían dibujos extraños, algunos graciosos y otros extraños. No los entendía. Samina le explico que se usaban para proteger la habitación del faraón de espíritus.

Naraku se preparo… utilizo lo mas común de la época; un paño corto (el cual dejaba al descubierto el torso hasta la cintura y no bajaba de las rodillas) con algunos complementos dorados y azules. La falda se complementa con unas tiras de tela que se colocaban sobre los hombros. Unas ojotas de oro, con algunas joyas como anillos, aros y pulseras los cuales combinaban con su vestimenta y ojos. Decidió no usar el Nemez ya que este era incomodo y ridículo. Fue al guardarropa y vio que había ropa de ¿mujer? ¿Por qué habría ropa de mujer en su armario? Ignoro esa duda, tomo un vestido largo blanco que seguramente llegaba hasta los tobillos y se lo dio a su sirvienta.

-Utilízalo siempre, así pasaras desapercibida como sirvienta

-…. – Samina estaba muy avergonzada, el Faraón se había cambiado de ropa frente a ella.. Naraku noto su sonrojo, pero recordó que estaba acostumbrado a cambiarse frente a mujeres… Kagura y Kana eran testigos. También Hakudoushi lo habían visto desnudo muchas veces, claro que todos ellos eran como su familia.

-No creas que me afecta que me vean desnudo

-Lo lamento Faraón, mejor me voy así lo dejo pensar en su discurso

-Espero verte cerca cuando lo de…

-Si señor

Samina salio de la alcoba, mientras Naraku disfrutaba el movimiento que realizaba las caderas de la joven, decidió buscar la forma de relajarse así ocultaba de alguna forma la araña que comenzaba a aparecer, misteriosamente.

Mientras tanto…

-Que hermosa me veo! – viéndose al espejo probándose perlas de todos los colores que podrían existir en el arco iris de verdad Egipto tenia gran variedad de riquezas.

-Hermosa? Pareces un árbol de frutas con tantos colores- agrega cierto Youkai cuyos ambarinos ojos se fijaban en la joven, la cual disfrutaba de la vida en esa ciudad repleta de misterio

-No podes ser un poco amable – soltando una mirada asesina como la de Naraku

Sesshomaru ignoro el comentario, y empezó a notar algo, muy extraño…

-miko, te haz dado cuenta que todos acá tienen el cabello marrón oscuro o negro, pero lacio…

-Es decir?

-Es común tener bucles y rulos?

-En realidad no, el pelo lacio es una característica propia de los egipcios. Si el color de pelo o la forma del mismo es diferente quiere decir que es mestizo. Es decir talvez no sea de acá, y su descendencia sea otra- Kagome de verdad estaba satisfecha con su propia respuesta, de verdad esa aventura con sus enemigos le permitía utilizar sus conocimientos- a que se debe tu pregunta?

-Naraku no tiene todas las características propias de la región

Sesshomaru tenía razón, los egipcios eran muy altos, y Naraku no lo era. A pesar de su color de pelo oscuro como la maldad y el carbón, tenia bucles… Ni hablar de ciertas facciones en el rostro que no se veían en esa ciudad.

-Que descendencia tendrá?

-Naraku?

-Si

-Mm... No lo se... a ver; cabello oscuro, rulos abundantes, y corta estatura… Talvez sea de Asia menor

-Como nosotros?

-Nosotros somos de Asia mayor es decir donde China, Corea y Japón se encuentran. Asia menor esta mas lejos que Japón, pero mas cercano a Egipto; ahí están los árabes, sirios y turcos. Naraku podría ser cualquiera de esos…

-Disculpen por interrumpir – una joven interrumpió la conversación. Llevaba consigo canastas con frutas… - Hablan del faraón?

-Faraón? A si de del faraón Naraku… por que?

-Recuerden llamarlo Faraón Naraku, o Faraón. Si lo llaman por su nombre así como así, serán castigados por ellos, si es que los escuchan- dijo en voz baja señalando a unos guardias que miraban con curiosidad a los extranjeros.

-A mi no me intimidan unos hombres, y mucho menos humanos

-Sesshomaru recorda que nuestros poderes están limitados acá

-Habla por ti miko, yo nunca tuve contacto con la perla de Yicon.

-Eso es lo que voz crees

-Naraku, saliste de la mazmorra ¿Qué se te ofrece oh gran faraón? – Dijo el youkai dando una sonrisa

-Salí un poco, tuve que dar un estupido discurso, y déjame decirte que tener contacto con la perla de Yicon te implica aunque no lo quieras aceptar…

-Que quieres decir hanyou?

-Alguna vez luchaste contra alguien que haya tenido alguna relación con la perla de Yicon? Tal vez Inuyasha, Kouga, Kagome o yo… Tus poderes tal vez no estén tan acoplados como los nuestros, pero los cambios no serán tan drásticos en voz…

-Lo que Naraku dice tiene sentido, pero sigo sin entender que relación hay entre la perla y Egipto.

-Ojala supiera... Mientras tanto iré a gobernar mi ciudad muajaja – dando su escandalosa y cínica risa la cual llama la atención de muchos de los ciudadanos – que miran ustedes? – dirigiéndose a un par de ancianos para reírse de ellos.

-La arena le afecto la cabeza

-Ni que lo digas – suspiro la miko

Sesshomaru retomo su camino a los distintos templos como buscando una respuesta ¿Qué hacia en esa época, y con sus enemigos? Extrañaba la compañía de su niña, su sonrisa lo tranquilizaba aunque algunas de sus preguntas lo colmaban haciendo que tenga que salir a pasear solo. Eso si estar a solas completamente, sin ningún sirviente al lado preguntando que va a hacer, era algo bastante relajante.

Escucho por la aldea que algunas regiones del río eran relajantes y no tenía mucha corriente. Así que decidió ir a descansar. Su recorrido fue largo, no solo por la ubicación del mismo si no que no quería que nadie lo viera. Luego de haber llegado y colocado sus espadas a un lado, los kimonos apoyados en una roca, se introdujo en el frío del Nilo. Era una sensación rara el olor dulce del río y la arena jugar con el viento. E incluso podía ser insoportable todo dependiendo de la fuerza del viento…

No muy lejos de ahí una bella miko parecía haberse hecho amigos de toda clase; guardias, esclavos y hasta sacerdotes, algo muy difícil ya que estos últimos eran muy reservados, pero como ignorar la belleza de una sacerdotisa. Los egipcios de por si no eran buenos guerreros, algo que Kagome sabia muy bien, por eso sus técnicas con el arco llamaron la atención de muchos. Muchas veces Naraku la venia a ver, claro que desde lejos, no quería que lo notaran…


	6. Capitulo VI

Capitulo VI

Ya era de día; Kagome había dormido en una de las casas de los habitantes, bastante cómoda las sabanas y frazadas eran gruesas pero suaves como la seda. No le atrajo el desayuno para nada; ni por el olor ni aspecto. Decidió salir en busca de sesshomaru… Hacia mucho que no veía a Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shipo y demás aldeanos del sengoku. Una de sus únicas fieles compañías era Sesshomaru… Claro que no eran muy amigos debido a sus diferencias.

Fue en dirección a las columnas de la ultima vez. Sesshomaru estaba apoyado en una de ellas dejando que el viento mueva sus cabellos plata.

-Disfrutaste de la ciudad – dando una sonrisa

Abriendo los ojos – Sos así de escandalosa por la mañana? – seguía siendo frío, y aunque este un año a su lado, su personalidad no cambiaria.

-Es inútil que diga que debes ser amable?

-Aprendes rápido miko.

-…. Sesshomaru en quien confías mas en Naraku o en mi?

-En ninguno

-Si tuvieras que elegir?

-… lo mas probable a voz

-Gracias, al fin algo amable

-Si las opciones fueran mas, la respuesta seria diferente

-Y la amabilidad se fue…

-Alguien hablo de ser amable?

-Naraku a que haz venido?

-Que no es obvio? A salir de este desierto, a menos que quieran quedarse…

-Para nada – replico el ambarino

-Sesshomaru no disfrutaste de nada en este lugar?

-Por que habría que disfrutar algo? – sesshomaru se dio la vuelta y se fue en dirección al desierto, en otras palabras salio de la ciudad.

-Sesshomaru sama no controla su enojo ni actitud –

-Mira quien lo dice, por lo menos no huye como voz

-Miko que no vez que Sesshomaru Sama esta huyendo de la ciudad? De mi imperio?

-No confundas temor con decisión..

-Que poco conoces al hermano de Inuyasha… Sesshomaru le teme a lo desconocido, mientras siga sin entender esta ciudad, desierto, como llego… seguirá evadiendo las distintas situaciones…

-Y por que estas tan seguro?

-Algo que nos une; entre el y yo es la sagacidad tan parecida y la obsesión. Yo soy obsesivo con el poder-

-Si lo he notado- viendo la perla casi completa colgando de su cuello

-Pero el es obsesionado con la verdad y el conocimiento de la actualidad, si no lo tiene lo evade… hasta que tenga que destruir todo si hace falta- comenta moviendo algunos cabellos de su frente

-Aunque eso sea cierto entre voz y Sesshomaru no hay muchas similitudes, además si eso fuera cierto eso quiere decir que voz y Sesshomaru se conocen desde hace mucho

-Tal vez sea eso – Naraku se dio la vuelta dejando a la miko confusa.

Naraku fue en dirección al palacio mientras Kagome disfrutaba de la compañía de los sacerdotes y brujos de la región; estos realizaban hechizos increíbles y muy coloridos y bastante llamativos. Casi todo el pueblo acudía a verlos..

Mientras tanto

-Que fue a ver mi señor faraón?

-A una extranjera

-Entiendo

A Naraku le costaba relajarse, hacia mucho tiempo que veía imágenes raras en su mente… Se veía a el mismo gritar atado en unas rocas… otras imágenes mostraban que el ordenaba al pueblo que tiraran sus bebes al Nilo para que los cocodrilos se los coman, un perro que lo seguía y desaparecía cuando lo quería ver… muy raras, no eran espantosas para el ya que tenia experiencia en el sufrimiento ajeno, pero si muy insoportables.

Necesitaba buscar algo que le alejara ese molesto sentimiento… Algo que lo calme… Una mujer? No estaba mal la idea, hacia muchos años que no tenia relaciones. En realidad en el sengoku algunas youkais venían a absorberlo por su poder, por supuesto fallaban, Naraku era más poderoso, y como venganza las tomaba a la fuerza para luego matarlas. Nunca supo la diferencia en tener relaciones con una youkai o una humana. Pero si analizaba la situación, el único youkai en la zona era un hombre, y Sesshomaru lo mataría si este se le acercaba… Naraku desde hace años nunca tuvo nada en contra de los hombres, en realidad le parecían atractivos tanto hombres como mujeres. Pero aclaro sus dudas con aclarar; le gustaban las mujeres y Sesshomaru. Pero en ese momento Samina era la indicada o eso creía…

Camino hasta una habitación, dejo entrar a la niña… seguramente tendría 18 años no mucho mas… aunque nunca le había preguntado.

La habitación era espaciosa, bastante lejana a la sociedad. Los muebles eran blancos, en sus extremos habían símbolos en oro con algún que otro garabato en azul o rojo. La cama la cual se encontraba en el centro, radiaba ya que sus columnas eran no solo de oro, si no que amatistas la adornaban de arriba abajo. Las sabanas delgadas de seda lila completaban la escena. Y por supuesto la frescura de la mañana, las ventanas abiertas eran cubiertas por telas delgadas color ambarino, muy parecido a los ojos de Sesshomaru. Había gran variedad de espejos para el Faraón, recubiertos de plata y adornos de distintos dioses por toda la pared. Lo que si abundaba era el rostro de Anubis, el dios Chacal, el protector de las tumbas… Estos caninos se encontraban en las esquinas de la habitación en forma de estatuas. Mientras que los dibujos se encontraban en las paredes y techo.

-Bastante resplandeciente verdad – Luego de haberla dejado entrar cerró la puerta. Se fue acercando a la niña la cual se encontraba sentada en la cama..

-Que pretende faraón – su inocencia excitaba demasiado a oscuro Hanyou…

El hanyou tomo de la cabeza a la niña y la dirigió a su entrepierna donde el falo del faraón se encontraba semi rígido y erecto… Samina entendió, levanto la falda y lo sintió… Algo rugoso a su vez suave en el extremo… comenzó con dulzura a besarlo de apoco comenzó a lamerlo como si se tratase de un helado, las manos de Naraku en la cabeza le imponían un ritmo mas rápido, hasta que el falo termino dentro de la boca de la joven…

Naraku gemía, era muy placentero ese calor y caricia que le provocaba… pero era mucho para el primer día y ya no daba mas. Unos minutos mas y no pudo contenerse mas, la joven bebió aquel liquido blanquecino.

Samina se sentía algo avergonzada, pero ordenes son ordenes. No debía desobedecer al faraón... Aunque admitía que el era uno de los faraones mas atractivos y masculinos de la época.

Mientras se relajaba, Naraku tomo las piernas de la joven, solo las acaricio con ternura demostrando que no le haría daño, por ahora… Las manos iban desde los pies hasta su muslo, pero no continuaba, ese era el límite. Comenzó a besar sus piernas, lamiendo cada recoveco de aquella extensión provocando pequeños gemidos por parte de su siervo.

Luego de unos minutos de una esquicita tortura se detuvo. La tomo por el cuello y la beso, no brindaba amor si no posesión y obsesión… las lenguas iniciaron un baile místico, su objetivo era el control.. algo que Naraku obtuvo en seguida. Continuaron así varios minutos hasta que alguien toco la puerta

-Quien es el que interrumpe! – enojado por la intervención

-Lo lamento su majestad, pero tenemos noticias- replicaba un sacerdote desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Ya voy – tomo a su niña de nuevo, la beso nuevamente y la apoyo sobre la cama. Aunque sus poderes sean acoplados la fuerza humana de Naraku/hitomi Kagewaki era suficiente para cargar a una joven – cuando vuelva te quiero encontrar acá, me entendiste?

-Si señor – Naraku se dio la vuelta sintió a su niña abrazarlo por detrás hasta soltarlo.

Naraku siguió camino ¿desde cuando el gran Naraku se dejaba abrazar por una niña? Seguramente esa época, cultura lo hacia mas débil… seguramente esos espíritus extraños..

Llego al centro del palacio donde varios sacerdotes esperaban, había muchas mujeres a sus lados; las cuales usaban un vestido blanco, una tira del mismo iba al hombro opuesto dejando en el otro lado un seno libre

-Que clase de vestimenta es esta?

-A que se refiere mi señor, que no recuerda que así es la vestimenta de las princesas?

-Princesas? – mirándolas, sus rostros eran bastante alargados, sus ojos demasiados chicos para su gusto. Casi no tenían pera, y su color era muy oscuro… Sus cabellos no tenían vida, poco movimiento… poco?? Mejor dicho nada… Muy altas para el.. Para el gran Naraku esas mujeres eran espantosas… se alegraba de no recordarlas – y que tienen que ver ellas conmigo?

-Señor lo ha olvidado? Usted es turco, si la sociedad se entera que no tiene lazos egipcios se revelaran. Necesita una mujer o más de una, con ella tendrá hijos los cuales tomaran el poder y no tendrá que preocuparse…

Al escuchar al sacerdote una idea vino a su mente "a kikyou matándolo con una flecha" casarse? El no se iba a casar ni aunque se trataste de la mujer mas poderosa y con el ultimo fragmento de la Yicon. Las mujeres podían darle placer, de vez en cuando divertirlo. Pero casarse? A no eso si que no, no queria una mujer para que le de ordenes y mas que tome el poder.

Naraku salio de la habitación ignorando los comentarios que recibió. Y aunque algunas de las mujeres lo perseguían, lo perdieron de vista rápido…


	7. Capitulo VII

Capitulo VII

En la mente del hanyou pasaban muchas cosas por la mente; que es un turco? Vestimenta absurda la de las mujeres, casarse ni aunque le dieran todo el poder del universo, el podría conseguir eso sin ninguna mujer a su lado, y mucho menos con esas mujeres.

Salio del palacio para dirigirse al jardín donde a paz abundaba pero se termino cuando Naraku se agarro la cabeza y comenzó a golpearse contra una pared que se encontraba – por que a mi?? Estupidos humanos-

-que te ocurre?

-Que quieres ahora miko?

-Además de salir de este lugar, saber por que estas tan estresado? Jamás te había visto así excepto por la vez en que kikyou dijo que sentías cariño por ella

-Dejame decirte que ¡No ayudas! Y no me recuerdes ese hecho!

-Que te ocurre? Si es que puedo saber – sentándose en una zona de pasto y flores

Naraku se dio la vuelta, la vio sentada ahí, físicamente hasta el se daba cuenta de la diferencia entre Kikyou y Kagome… o talvez la personalidad influenciaba demasiado. Kikyou era fría, kagome no tanto, solo cuando quiere matarlo, que es casi siempre.

-Si quiero seguir siendo faraón debo casarme

-Casarte?? – comenzó a reír, no se imaginaba a Inuyasha casado, mucho menos a Naraku – Por que?

-Según ellos al ser turco no hay sangre egipcia, y tengo que formarla con una familia

-Turco? La teoría de sesshomaru era cierta

-Teoría? De que me hablas miko… ya tengo muchos pensamientos en la cabeza como para agregarme pensamientos de ese youkai

-El dijo que eras muy diferente, desde el aspecto físico y seguramente psicológico, con la sociedad egipcia.

-Esa era su teoría?

-Si, por tus cualidades físicas yo saque la conclusión que podías ser de Asia menor: es decir turco, sirio o árabe. Le atine a unas de ellas – dándole una sonrisa algo dudosa al desconocer la reacción de Naraku, aunque este parecía no reflejar nada.

-En otras palabras tu conclusión fue correcta, pero sigo sin entender soy un faraón pero no soy de aquí?

-Exacto. Veras para ser turco desistes haber nacido en Turquía. De alguna forma que desconozco llegaste aquí, aunque entre Asia menor y África que es donde estamos no hay mucha distancia comparativamente. Al llegar acá te transformaste en faraón.

-Entiendo, aunque hay muchos que dicen "no recuerda" o "se ha olvidado", como si toda mi mente ya reconociera este mundo… - admitía que hablar con esa miko era algo molesto, ya que le explicaba lo que sentía, pero a quien mas recurriría para aclarar sus dudas? A otra de esas princesas semi desnudas? A Sesshomaru? No, Kagome era la mejor opción en esa situación…

-… podría averiguar un poco mas… veras los dibujos de las paredes y columnas son jeroglíficos, es un método de escritura muy difícil de entender, ellos explican el pasado. Si eres un faraón joven o viejo, seguramente estas escrito en algún lado, lo que falta es encontrar algún símbolo que te identifique.

-Lo tendré en cuenta – dándose vuelva ignorándola como si no estuviera – miko deberíamos tener mas conversaciones como estas – y se fue dejándola sola

Naraku siguió su camino… De verdad quería irse, talvez por la costumbre de batallar y estar en ese solo templo. Aunque ese lugar no estaba mal, el gobernaba, era un lugar relajante fuera del palacio… muy bella la vista por fueras del mismo… La gente en realidad no hablaba lo que lo tranquilizaba. Había disfrutado la compañía de Samina, la conversación con Kagome no se si la disfruto pero si le sirvió… Sesshomaru podría ayudar en algo? Otra pregunta un poco mas útil podría ser ¿Dónde diablos se había ido?

Fue, disimuladamente, al desierto. Camino varios metros en la arena sintiendo como la misma lo abrazaba con cierta malicia… hasta que lo vio, estaba recostado en la arena apoyado en una columna de un templo..

-Sesshomaru Sama misketaso (lo he encontrado)

-Que quieres Naraku? – al hanyou le molesto la pregunta, como muchas de Sesshomaru. Naraku siempre se refirió a el como el Señor, Lord, Sesshomaru Sama… y el recibía un Naraku o que queres hanyou?

-Siempre tan sociable como yo, deberíamos estar mas tiempo juntos – Guiñándole el ojo causándole un temblor a Sesshomaru, pero este no miraba – Hable con Kagome de tu teoría – de ese modo llamo la atención del youkai

-Que te dijo?

-Que creías que yo era diferente con la sociedad – al no recibir respuesta continuo – la miko saco la conclusión de que yo soy turco, y si no me caso con una princesa egipcia no poder seguir siendo faraón –

El comentario de Naraku llamo la atención de Sesshomaru. Su enemigo se iba a casar? Que iba hacer? Muchas veces tuvo la oportunidad de matar a Naraku, nunca lo hizo… no le tenia cariño, pero algo muy dentro de el le agradaba la compañía del hanyou. Y si se casaba y se queda acá… que iría a pasar? Pero su orgullo lo transformaba en una estatua más fría que el hielo

-no me interesan tus problemas – se paro y se adentro en el templo mas cercano, si seguía a su lado podría descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos

-Espere sesshomaru sama – Naraku lo siguió – quiere ayudarme?

-Ayudarte a voz? – rió – que necesitas?

-Kagome dijo que los jeroglíficos cuentan la historia de Egipto, yo debería estar representado de alguna forma en ellos, pero no encuentro el símbolo o dibujo que me represente – lo miro con algo de duda – simplemente le pido que cuando pase por algún lugar y vea jeroglíficos que los vea detenidamente, talvez alguno hable de mi

Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino, Naraku no podía verlo mas debido a la falta de luz, pero oyó en lo mas profundo del templo "Hare lo que pueda" esa respuesta era suficiente.

Naraku siguió su camino, paseo por templos de toda clase intentando interpretar algún símbolo… pero no podía y además estaba bastante pensativo en sus sueños que en esos dibujos. Se sentó en el suelo, apoyo su cabeza en la pared, cerro los ojos para descansar, sentía la brisa del viento entrar al templo y enfriarse suplementando al fuego el cual colgaba de la pared para iluminar parte de la habitación. Escucho unos pasos acercarse…

-Samina ¿Qué ocurre?

-Faraón, quería preguntarle algo

-Dime – responde sin mirarla

-Con que animal se identifica?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Vera, mi faraón, todo rey o emperador se refleja con algún animal ya sea real o mitológico. Es mas a veces en los jeroglíficos los faraones aparecen como animales

Naraku abrió los ojos, entonces busco de la manera incorrecta, en vez de buscar un hombre de cabello oscuro con ojos escarlata debería buscar un animal, lo mas probable lo que lo identifique sea un arácnido.

-Entonces, tiene usted un animal

-Supongo que soy una araña – supongo? Su forma real era, justamente, una araña que ocupaba una pirámide entera.

-Entonces pongámonos a buscar - le dio una calida sonrisa que a Naraku le sorprendió. Había tenido, por decirlo de cierta forma, una aventura sexual con esa niña, y ella seguía viéndolo con alegría y ternura.

Ambos buscaron durante horas alguna pista de una araña. Samina buscaba en la zona oeste del templo mientras que Naraku en la zona este. Para luego pasar a la sección Norte y Sur… En aquellas lujosas paredes se podían ver imágenes de todo tipo; mujeres, animales, dioses… Alguna que otra letra que hacia referencia a alguna acción, etc. Pero nada relacionado a una araña o a su físico. Exhaustos del fracaso de su búsqueda, en silencio, se dirigen al centro…

-Sigamos

-No encontramos nada en este gran templo, ¿Qué te hace creer que lo encontraremos?

-Por que hay más templos, y hay más habitaciones dentro de este lugar

-Revisamos todas las habitaciones de este templo y no encontramos nada.

-Revisamos todo de los niveles de tierra hacia el cielo. Pero no revisamos los de bajo tierra

Naraku siguió a Samina. Esta iba embalada a una puerta de piedra la cual sellada estaba. Para Naraku no fue problema, le dijo que cerrara los ojos y con malaria hizo caer la piedra. La joven estaba sorprendida, pero era el faraón, sorprender a sus siervos era algo común… o tal vez no.

Vio que la habitación estaba completamente oscura, Naraku encendió una antorcha y vio que la misma era angosta y chica, aun así ambos pasaban por los pasillos, bastante juntos debían estar e incluso muchas veces Samina lo pisa, recibiendo como reacción de Naraku una mirada asesina. Aunque a Naraku a veces le encantaba ver el rostro de su presa temblar… pero a veces le daba pena?

Hasta que llegaron a una pared la cual era muy difícil identificar los símbolos, era demasiado antigua.

A un así Naraku vio en una región de la pared una araña, no era parecida a el, era bastante infantil el dibujo; era negra como el… ojos rojos y en la espalda de la araña otra araña roja. El era eso?... Le pidió a Samina que tradujera los jeroglificos… Ella vio detenidamente…

Al lado de la araña, había un hombre; pálido, cabello oscuro, con la falda de todo faraón… Este hombre señalaba a unos guardias como indicándoles algo, estos guardias llevaban en sus manos bebes recién nacidos, pero estos bebes eran diferentes tenían colmillos, orejas de perro, algunos garras otros signos raros en su rostro… Debajo de los guardias pasaba el Nilo, en el mismo había mas bebes con dichas cualidades, y cerca de ellos cocodrilos con la boca abierta esperando la carne… Detrás de los guardias había otro hombre con cualidades físicas ya vistas; cabello oscuro, piel pálida pero tenia algo diferente ojos color rubí mas brillantes que el fuego a media noche… Este era arrastrado por otros guardias…

"_Obro mal, no quiso asesinar a los monstruos de Egipto que nacieron de mujeres demonio…__Ramses se deshizo de esos demonios, mandando a aniquilar al faraón vigente"_


	8. Capitulo VIII

Capitulo VIII

Esos demonios, esas orejas… garras… Naraku recordó parte de su vida pasada… Imágenes de Kouga, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Shipo, Kagura, Hakudoushi pasaron por su mente… Todos ellos tenían algo de demonio… y otros algo de humano. No era el sengoku el único lugar de esa raza, pero si el único lugar donde crecieron en familia.

En esa ciudad mandaron a matar a los hanyous por ser parte monstruos… y el era hanyou… Seguramente al oponerse al sistema lo encarcelaron…

Naraku decidio salir de ese lugar inmediatamente, las imágenes venían con mas rapidez a su mente y de una forma bastante dolorosa para el…

Samina se preocupo pero lo dejo a solas… luego talvez hablaría con el.

Unos minutos mas tarde:

-Entonces voz conoces a Naraku?

-Conozco al faraón

-Cual es tu nombre? – pregunta curiosa la miko

-Samina, soy su siervo

-Esclava?

-Si

-Ja, una esclava y dice conocer a ese despreciable hanyou – replica con ironía el youkai ambarino

-Nunca trate de ese modo al faraón Naraku! – Sesshomaru estaba sorprendido, ninguna humana le había gritado de ese modo. Efectivamente Naraku eligió a esa mocosa por su actitud, tan parecida a Naraku… - además quien se cree usted para juzgarlo?

-Mira niña – el youkai toma del cuello a la niña, Kagome intenta detenerlo pero no puede – Naraku es un demonio maligno, paso toda su vida aprovechándose de la vida de los demás y lo seguirá haciendo. No creas que cambiara por tu compañía – la suelta dejándole una herida en el cuello.

-Disculpa por la situación – Kagome se acerca, pero Samina se aleja de ella

-No necesito tu compasión

Se levanto apresurada y salio corriendo al palacio… desde que Naraku la había convertido en un siervo real, ahora ella tenia el privilegio no solo de hablar si no también de entrar al palacio cuantas veces quisiera… Paso por los pasillos disfrutando de la brisa y el sol que traspasaba las ventanas. Siguió recorriendo el palacio, algo bastante abrumador pero divertido… Recorrió infinidad de habitaciones, las cuales abundaban en objetos bañados en oro. Paso por la biblioteca, en ella su intérprete era el silencio… Los libros estaban acomodados en grandes estantes muy bien organizados… y aunque el contenido de los mismos eran incomprensibles para ella, los miro e incluso se detuvo a ver las imágenes. Había de todo; dioses, sacerdotes, faraones. Y gran parte de los libros tenían como hojas laminas de oro, si estas daban al sol un resplandor dorado se distribuía por toda la habitación. Algo bastante hermoso para ver, abrió todas las ventanas, corrió los blancos y delgados telares, y de esa forma el brillo del sol entro…

Cada habitación que recorría recibía el mismo trato; abrir ventanas y dejar al sol entrar. Así el palacio estaría completamente iluminado. Decidió no pasar por el ala este, ahí se encontraba el Faraón, y lo ultimo que quería hacer era molestarlo. Pero la curiosidad la mataba, quería saber que hacia… Fue a su habitación, no había nadie… y el trato que recibía cada habitación visitada por la joven era absolutamente inútil ahí, ya que ya tenia abierta todas las ventanas y el sol resplandecía. Escucho gente acercarse, temía que el Faraón la retara o castigara por haber entrado sin permiso, decidió encerrarse en el armario y se puso a observar lo que sucedía…

-Pero señor, usted debe elegir a alguna de nuestras jóvenes princesas, no puede estar solo

-Si ya se por mi sangre impura ¿Verdad?

-No se si lo llamaría así… Pero mire acá hay 3 jóvenes, puede elegir a una o a las 3, es decisión suya – El sacerdote se dio la vuelta, se acerco a las jóvenes y les susurro algo, algo incantable para ella en su situación.

Vio a su faraón entrar de mal humor y tirarse en la cama. Las jóvenes semi desnudas debido a su vestimenta lo siguieron e incluso lo ¿tocaban? Seguramente ese era el día que debía elegir a como de lugar a una princesa para casarse. Acaso es tan difícil gobernar solo?

Naraku sintió como una de las princesas se acercaba a el y el acariciaba el torso, mientras otra de las princesas se subía a su cuerpo y le saca la falda. El faraón no era ningún tarado, sabia lo que le esperaba a continuación, pero algo propio de los hanyous en las relaciones era la habilidad de ignorar los sentidos. Naraku podría estar teniendo relaciones con 1 o 3 mujeres, y no sentir placer con el simple hecho, instintivo, ignorar todos los sentidos y no sentir absolutamente nada. Tal vez seria la mejor forma, ignorarlas… Primero quería saber hasta que punto llegaban, así que las dejo hacer lo que quisieran, una de las jóvenes tocaban la extensión del Faraón con bastante rudeza, algo que Naraku no sintió, el ya había utilizado su instinto de negar el funcionamiento de sus nervios y algunos de los sentidos. Podía oler, escuchar, ver, saborear, pero no sentir nada al tacto. Abrió los ojos para saber que hacían… vio a la princesa mas grande subirse y montarse sobre su falo. No sintió nada, e incluso le daba risa ¿acaso estas incrédulas pretenden excitarme? Esa era una frase bastante irónica para un hanyou o youkai… Estaba seguro que si Sesshomaru lo escuchara también reiría. Las vio, una tras otra montarse como animales sobre el… ver sus senos saltar, y las otras acariciándole el cuerpo…

Samina estaba completamente ruborizada, estas "princesas" montaban sobre el Faraón. ¿Por qué este no las aventaba contra la pared? Su respuesta vino en seguida a su mente, seguramente el Faraón lo disfrutaba… Pero con el paso de los minutos Naraku se estaba aburriendo, y sabia que aunque recobrara el sentido del tacto, no disfrutaría esa orgia. Cuando las jóvenes culminaron en el cansancio, Naraku las agarro del cuello, y las tiro contra el suelo… Estas intentaron defenderse pero Naraku era más poderoso… Una vez en el suelo, estaba a punto de utilizar sus extensiones de demonio para atravesarlas, pero se percato de la presencia de su niña…

-Samina, sal de la habitación… Entraras cuando lo avise

La niña salio corriendo, estaba sumamente avergonzada, y temía el castigo de su amo… Esperaba en el pasillo, y escucho un grito, en realidad escucho 3 desgarradores gritos al mismo tiempo pero permaneció allí.

El faraón salio de su habitación dándole la orden a Samina que podía entrar, la niña vio que la cama estaba arreglada como si nunca hubiera sido utilizada, mas lejana a la misma había un charco de sangre…

-Ignora lo que vistes, y lo que vez ahora

-Si señor

Ella se dio cuenta que su amo las había matado, desconoció la forma del homicidio y donde oculto los cuerpos… pero era su siervo, no debía preguntar y debería obedecer esas eran sus funciones.

Sintió como unas manos recorrían su cadera, una mano subió hasta encontrarse con uno de sus senos, algo chico pero para Naraku estaba pasable… lo apretó, luego de haberlo descubierto comenzó a besarlo, lamerlo con cierta devoción. Mientras que la otra mano acariciaba con dulzura y obsesión sus piernas, de vez en cuando la pellizcaba, lo que provocaba que esta gimiera. La inocencia y ternura de esa niña lo volvía loco…

Mientras le daba a sus senos un tratamiento exhaustivo con su calida lengua, sus manos disfrutaban de sus caderas, hasta que decidió que era tiempo…

Le saco como pudo la tunica que el le había regalado. La recostó en la cama y mientras besaba cada recoveco de su cuerpo, abría las piernas de la misma para mejor comodidad de ambos. Las manos de Samina acariciaban la espalda de Naraku, y sus dedos se enredaban en su melena…

Naraku tomo su extensión, la cual estaba bastante dura y necesitada, y la penetro con algo de dureza… Los quejidos de su niña lo excitaron mas… decidió ir más lento… La tomo por el mentón y la beso con ¿dulzura? Bueno eso sintió la joven… La joven se acostumbro a los movimientos impuestos por el hanyou, este se percato y acelero su movimiento, sacaba e introducía el duro falo… los gemidos se distribuyeron por toda la habitación tanto por parte de su niña como por Naraku… Demasiado loco y suicida lo volvía, debería buscar la forma de llevársela al sengoku, le encantaría pasar todas las noches haciéndolo de esa forma con su niña. Los minutos se volvieron segundos, hasta que el hanyou culmino en su interior, pero no quería salir, no todavía… Sintió su respiración sobre su cabeza.

Se dio vuelta dejándola sobre el, ella instintivamente comenzó a cabalgarlo, pero aunque una parte de su cuerpo se moría del calor que le daba, otra parte de su cuerpo tenia frío o temblaba, algo que Naraku sintió, y la abrazo… estuvieron varios minutos hasta dejar su semilla nuevamente en su interior.

No quería apartarla de su lado… ella se acomodo sobre su pecho, cerrando los ojos y dejándose caer sobre los brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
